


Eternal Mornings

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt:4.‘ ‘I’m not going to kiss you.’‘ ‘‘why?’‘ ‘‘because if i do, i don’t think we’re getting out of bed today.’‘ followed by the character placing a playful kiss on their lover’s mouth as they get out of bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 15





	Eternal Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> These are short Drabbles that I wrote for my Spontaneous Kiss Event on Tumblr. You can find me there as @leydileyla

You felt the light tickle your eyes before you opened them. The room that welcomed you, made you fill with warmth every morning that you woke up in it. Various plants were placed around the space, and the simple, pine furniture gave the room a cosy scent. You had an arm draped over your waist, and you crooked your neck behind you to look at the owner of the arm. His platinum blonde hair was adorning the natural curls it had, his icy gray eyes that you were so used to, were hidden behind his eyelids. He looked angelic when he slept, the crinkles of worry that he bore on his face during the day disappearing.

You rolled over to face him, to watch his features with no disturbance. You adored the mornings spent with him. You could never get enough, even after all the years. His body started to shift, after a few minutes, you knew the signs of him slowly coming back to you. So you brushed your fingers against his cheek ever so slightly, making his eyelids flutter,

“Good morning beautiful,” you whispered to him, as the sun was starting to move higher into the sky.

“Mmph,” he mumbled, and retrieved a giggle out of you in return. Both of you would need to get up soon, to head off to work.

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice filled with sleep,

“Time to get up,” you sighed, wanting to spend an eternity with him in your shared bed. Finally, he fully opened his eyes and looked over at you, smiling sheepishly,

“How long have you been awake?” He asked as he nuzzled his nose into your neck, taking in your scent.

“Oh, not for long,” you grinned, hugging on to him tightly under the warm blanket.

You lay like that for a while, his face buried into your neck, your arms draped around him, with one of hands idly playing with the hair on his nape, your eyes fixed on the ivy that was hanging from your four poster bed.

“Time to get up I guess,” he sighed as he pulled back, his eyes fixed on the clock that was hung up on your wall. You groaned, your fingers slightly tugging at his hair in a playful way, your eyes flickering with a mischievous look. He knew what you wanted, he knew what every sign in your body meant,

“I’m not going to kiss you,” he grinned, as he sat up, his eyes trying to locate his socks, that he always slipped out of during the night.

“Why?” You moaned in protest,

“Because if I do, I don’t think we’re getting out of bed today,” he said with a chuckle, lifting off the blanket and climbing out of the warm bed. You mockingly pouted and let out a dramatic sigh. He couldn’t resist the urge to hover down and lightly peck you on the lips,

“Come on love, let’s find something to eat,” he said and you found the motivation to get out of bed with his words,

“Pancakes?” You asked as you slipped into your dressing gown,

“Pancakes.” He approved with a smile, and you both headed towards your shared kitchen, to start your day.


End file.
